


Basically...

by olliebrobeck



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Phil Lester, basically i'm gay, june 13th is international daniel howell day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck
Summary: What happened after.





	Basically...

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute. i'm infinitely proud of dan. he's an angel.

Phil stood at the doorway, gazing at his other half, loving and in awe. “You’re incredible. You’re so brave. Haven’t told you that enough today.”

Dan removed his headphones, smiling at Phil. “You kiss me every time you tell me. My lips are literally chapped,” said he, his voice fond. Phil walked behind his chair and hugged his head.

“Not chapped enough.” Phil kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”

Dan smiled and brought Phil’s head down for another long kiss. Lips separating, Dan bumps his nose with his lover’s, the reciprocated love transparent in the air.

《》

Oh, my god. He did it. 28 years and now he’s. . . putting a label on himself. Publicly. Okay.

Dan’s heart was beating rapidly, his breathing the same.

Was he okay? Yes. He’s the happiest in his life. Wouldn’t trade it for the world. Why is he panicking? He didn’t fucking know. Great. Another thing he has to come to terms with.

Phil -  _Phil_ \- sat next to him, noticing his familiar stillness.

“You okay, love?” He asked. He’s so beautiful. I love him. Oh my God, I said that aloud.

“You’re communicating but informing of every thought. It’s a mixed message,” Phil joked, though his cheeks are rosy.

Dan looked at him and kissed him.

This feels right, Dan concluded. Phil is the best thing to happen to me. He gets me. I love him _so_ much.

Dan was nearly on Phil’s lap when he pulled away and cuddled up to him. Phil said nothing. The love in the air is evident enough.

《》

After an hour passed, Dan was courageous enough to look at his social media.

“I can’t believe you just said that, Howell,” Phil quipped when Dan told him.

Jesus Christ.

_Jesus Christ._

After scrolling for ten minutes and liking literally all the tweets on his timeline, his cheeks were sore from smiling.

He was in his room, cuddled up in his bed, still fresh-faced from a short nap. It shocked him that he can still do that. Granted, Phil had to come in and cuddle up to him to keep him warm and love him. He’s always good at that.

Dan was surprised with the amount of blue checks there were. Is he on trending? Why wouldn't he be? It's a coming out video- woah. Holy shit.

Dan dropped his phone. His hands were trembling. Why this again?

“Phil?”

His partner entered the room in less than ten seconds. “Ribena?”

Dan nodded, making grabby-hands.

“Oi. Mine,” Phil teased. He handed the glass to Dan anyway, chuckling when the curly boy maturely stuck his tongue out at him.

Dan took a sip and set the glass down beside him and wrapped his arms around his lover’s torso, purring when Phil ran his hand through his delicate curls.

“You’re amazing. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Amazing, am I?” Dan grinned.

“Yes - along with every other positive adjective ever.”

“You could also say I am . . . inevitable?” Dan snickered, his tongue sticking out.

“Ugh. Get away.” Constrastly, Phil stole a kiss from Dan’s smiling face. The latter burst into giggles, soon Phil was following.

Dan could live like this. He could like being out and happy. Though he does sometimes miss the times where Phil was the only important person in his life. It reminded him that there was actually hope in his dreadful pit of a life. However, he called bullshit a second later. He’s happier here. There are so many supporters of him that will never truly leave his heart. His friends - _family_ \- are a gift from the stars and he couldn’t be more greatful.

Thinking this puts great mist into Dan’s honey eyes. He brought his soulmate’s face to his, lips not meeting yet.

“I love you so fucking much.”

“You’re my light.”

_Marry me._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you didn't catch that endgame reference lol 
> 
> also uh my other book has so much dust and cobwebs over it. my bad.


End file.
